


in my head

by darlingrogers



Series: a linora mentel story [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, Flashbacks, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Smut in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingrogers/pseuds/darlingrogers
Summary: Linora Mentel knew Ben Solo as the shy, soft spoken son of Han and Leia. She knew him as strong with the Force, and she loved him. After running away from Jedi training as a girl, she thought she would never see him again. That is, until the monster known as Kylo Ren steals her away and insists she join him as a Knight of Ren. Linora is torn between two worlds, and it's all because of him.





	in my head

**Author's Note:**

> This prologue isn't the best, but more is to come! Get ready to meet Linora and Ben and jump into their world.

When Linora Mentel’s parents had sent her away, she hadn’t understood why. She had been young, too young to understand the power she held and the damage she could do without proper training. She had been levitating her toys across the room when they discovered her, and she was thrown in the arms of an older man who her parents promised would “teach her” the very next day. She cried the whole way to the islands she was to be living on, screaming and begging for the man to take her back. She was nine then. She was an outsider at training, too powerful for her own good and scary to the other children.  
She sat alone often for meals, on a driftwood log by the fire pit. The temperature at dinner one particular night dropped dangerously but Linora still sat with a bantha wool blanket around her shoulders, her spoon scraping against her plate as she ate. She was thirteen now, and was still learning more every day training under Luke. A boy about two years older than her suddenly sat on her driftwood log, causing her to look up at him with furrowed brows. The boy mistook her look for anger and apologized, getting up quickly and trying to scramble over to another log.  
“No, no- sorry-.” Linora blurted, blinking quickly. “I just- why do you wanna sit with me? She asked, her voice shrouded in genuine confusion.  
“All the other campfires were full.” The boy answered cautiously, not wanting to upset her more. “I’m Ben,” He started, slowly inching back to the driftwood log Linora was seated on.  
“Linora. But I prefer Lin.” She replied, taking a moment to study his face. He had a messy mop of dark hair on his head, ears that stuck out awkwardly, and a nose that he had to grow into someday. The pair sat and ate together in silence that night, but that was only the beginning.  
They grew closer and closer, beginning to spar and train together during free hours and eat every meal together. Ben confided in Linora about his parents and his uncle, and she told him stories of her parents from before they had sent her away.  
Around his nineteenth birthday, Ben began to distance himself from Lin. He eventually stopped eating meals with her and left her alone to train by herself. She awoke one night to a massive booming crash that shot her out of her hut to find out what was going on. The rest of her fellow students were running away from something, someone, trapping her in a herd of moving bodies. She struggled out of the crowd and ran in the opposite direction, screaming for Ben over the fearful cries of the children. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Ben, his back facing her. He was still in his pajamas, and she could tell he was hiding the fact that he was shivering from the wind chill.  
“Ben!” She sobbed, reaching out towards him. She saw another figure facing off against him, a green saber ignited and illuminating the ground at his feet. Ben turned to her sharply and she took a step back, her eyes wide with the same fear her classmates had felt.  
“Linora, you run- run and never come back!” His voice sounded inhuman as he screamed at her. Linora turned and ran, stumbling over rocks and roots as she fled. Linora escaped the islands that night, but none of the rest of her classmates did. She ran far away from Ben and never looked back.


End file.
